Painted Chord
by infidelMaki
Summary: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta? AU, [KK, AMi, SMeg] Rated T
1. Dazed and Confused

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**This is my first ever fic, so please feel free to rip it apart with reviews! I want to hear some feedback!**

infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: cries I don't own them...but more importantly..I don't own Kenshin! sob sob ;;

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg-- Rated T)

**Chapter One:**

_Dazed and Confused_

by Maki

Kaoru let the rare summer breeze invade her open apartment window. The sweet air sent a chill down her spine as she gently closed her eyes. She leaned foward on her stool and lost her balance, flying face-first into her easel, mushing the smelly oil paints into her ebony hair. She now laid on the floor, chunks of lavendar and red paint clinging to her hair (which was previously tied in a high ponytail...until she fell . )

Kaoru supported her weight with her arms over her painting so she wouldn't completely ruin it. She smiled down at the smiling face of a red headed man wearing a pink gi and white hakama. His violet eyes seemed all too real for a painting. Kaoru found herself blushing and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Why am I always painting you? You don't exist..." her voice trailed off as she heard the doorbell buzz in her ear.

Kenshin held his guitar pick in his mouth as he adjusted the knobs on the guitar's head. Running his right hand through his flaming red hair, he moved his left up the guitar neck and rested his fingers on the first few frets. He let out a sigh and glanced over his shoulder. _Where the hell are those guys already?_ His eyes narrowed as he began to warm up.

"They're always so late, those worthless pieces of..."

"Oi! Kenshin!" came the thundering voice of his bird headed friend. Kenshin's eyes quickly changed from amber to violet as he plastered a smile onto his face.

"Sano! awesome you came!" Sanosuke sweatdropped and looked up at a nearby wall clock. _5:01...he said to be here at 5...I'm...one minute late..yep. _Sano turned to his silly friend with an apprehensive look in his eye.

"Sanosuke what's wrong?" _I'm afraid you're gonna go all crazy on my ass you schizo..._

"Sano don't worry I took my meds today. Just becuase you're a minute late doesn't mean my other personality is going to show up unexpectedly."

Sano let out a sigh of relief and trotted happily over to a nearby drum set. He quickly slipped off his white jean jacket with the character for bad on it and took out a pair of drum sticks from his jeans' back pocket. Kenshin chuckeled at his odd behavior.

"Sano, why so happy this time? It's just like any of our other gigs." Sano began to tighten the snares as he looked up at his friend with a smirk and wild look in his eye.

"Yes well...someone special is going to be in the audience tonight. A certain...Yukishiro Tomoe..." Kenshin's eyes widened at the sound of the woman's name. The goddess of the music biz, the heir to Tokugawa Records, the all too popular record label. Kenshin had seen her on magazine covers, and even on the streets of his beloved city (which is Manhattan by the way .) She was a true Japanese beauty, with long black hair, pale skin, and a sophisticated coolness that could conquer any man. Although she was five years his senior, Tomoe had already won Kenshin's heart. Too bad she had no idea who he was...well...after tonight maybe not.

Kaoru was greeted by the pounce of a mad weasel girl. Accepting the attack as a show of affection, Kaoru managed to wiggle out of Misao's grip quickly.

"Kao-chan!" Misao yelped.

"Mi-chan what's up?" Kaoru giggled.

"Kaoru what d'ya mean? I'm here to help you get ready for that indie concert tonight." Kaoru's eyes widened and she slapped her head.

"Kuso Misao I totally forgot. Gomen nasai, just go to the concert with out me." Kaoru blushed. Misao pouted and retreated down the hall. Kaoru's curiousity followed Misao with her eyes down the hall of the apartment building. Almost instantly, Misao exploded out of no where with two suitcases, a large duffelbag, a folded director's chair, and a blender.

"Umm..Misao..what the hell..." Misao's eyes were closed with determination and her nose was up in the air. Kaoru's eyes dialated. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Get in your room. I'm going to give you a makeover. SCOOT!" She yelled so that she woke the dead. Kaoru was whipped into the director's chair while Misao plugged in the blender. _What in God's name is she going to do with that blender...No...I don't wanna know._

"This blender is for daiquiris silly." Misao grinned.

"Mi-chan I can't drink Alcohol...You know I'm allergic.."

"No problem Kao-chan. It's virgin don't you worry." Misao always did look out for her friend. At parties, clubs, everywhere. She was totally in 'mom-mode' at these occasions, and was not afraid to 'test' drinks for alcohol...However most drinks did end up leaving Misao tipsy and forced Kaoru to drive the poor girl home. Her heart was in the right place, but it just drove Kaoru to not drink or eat anything at parties anymore. She didn't want Misao to get totally drunk...even if the results were hysterical.

In a matter of minutes, Kaoru was finished and Misao was starting to work on herself. Kaoru bounced from the chair and looked at herself in her full-length mirror.

Her hair was down, and flipped at the ends. Her eyelids were shadowed a smoky grey that brought out her deep navy eyes. Her lips shimmered a light coral, completing a natural look. Misao had added a little bit of light rose blush to her cheeks, which really shaped her face nicely. Misao was an artist with makeup just as Kaoru was a beautician with paint. Kaoru turned to her bed, where Misao had miraculously laid out her clothing. A purple and brown paisly-print tank top, a short sage green corduroy mini skirt, and chocolate brown thong sandals. On top of the skirt lay a pair of rusty colored hindu-styled dangling earrings, a few similar bangles and assorted rings. Misao really knew Kaoru's taste in clothing, she was the perfect stylist. Kaoru smiled and grabbed the clothing in a bundled heap. Turning to Misao she saw that the girl was already dressed and eager to leave. Kaoru marveled at her outfit: Bright purple eyeshadow, a deep navy tank, and purple and black plaid capris. The girl was also wearing a pair of bright purple combat boots, and what seemed to be millions of silver bangles and belts that outlined her waist and arms. She threw on a pair of dark black aviator sunglasses to complete her look.

"Ah Kao-chan, look I got you a pair too!" The genki girl fished around her pockets and pulled out a pair of lavendar aviators. She tossed them to Kaoru and grabbed her purse. Kaoru shoved the sunglasses on and playfully pulled them down slightly in front of her mirror.

"Thanks so much Mi-chan! These things are so awesome! They'll distract me the whole concert!" She chuckled and grabbed her large shoulder bag from underneath her bag. Grabbing her drawing pad and box of pencils, she was now fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Kao-chan, why are you bringing your drawing stuff? Classes start soon, you don't want to waste that before your figure drawing course." there she went, into 'mom-mode'...

"Misao don't worry. The pamphlet said to explore during the summer, and draw whatever interested me so we could discuss it during class next year. I love musicians, it would awesome to sketch one." Misao smiled.

"Draw a bishie for me then!" She cheered. Kaoru smiled and giggled. _Duh! Of course I'm going to silly..._she mused. Misao handed her a virgin daiquiri, and the two friends left for the concert.

A/N: Please feel free to tear this baby apart with any kind of review you want. This is my first fic, so I'm totally excited and anticipating some feedback. Does it suck as much I think it does? Do you actually think it's not bad? Is it good? XDD

Next Chapter: **Communication Breakdown**

_The concert commences and Kaoru finally sets eyes on the samurai she sees in her dreams._

_----_


	2. Communication Breakdown

**Thanks so much to **_Spark the light master _**for my first review! I'm glad you like it **

infidelmaki-

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I'm not Watsuki-sama..._ToT _so I don't own the Kenshin-gumi... . ;;_

_---_

_PAINTED CHORD_

**Chapter Two**

_Communication Breakdown_

"There you go Ken-san. You look great." Megumi marveled at her creation.

"What's up fox?" Sano greeted her as he grabbed her waist and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She blushed and twirled around into an embrace.

"Tori-atama, you're not going out there like that are you? The rest of the band already agreed for me to dress them. This is an important concert, you have to look your best tonight."

"Don't call me that Megistune..." He looked at his fellow band mates who were all chatting and drinking soda. Kenshin the lead guitarist/singer sat on a stool in front of a mirror, admiring his good looks, Katsu, the bassist, was busy drinking as much beer as he could, and Aoshi, the guitarist/keyboardist was busy tuning his fender. Sano tried to surpress his laughter.

:"What's so funny Sanosuke?" Megumi demanded.

"What the hell is he dressed in?" he asked, pointing to Aoshi. Megumi clicked her tongue and sighed.

"It's called visual-kei Sano. Music that is expressed through image and..."

"Makeup? Why all that face paint? It's like caked on dirt!"

"Sano! Leave him alone. It's actually quite sexy, and it definetly fits Aoshi's mysterious personality. The fans will love it." Katsu practically choked on his beer.

"AOSHI? SEXY? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MEGUMI!" Sano exploded. Megumi blushed and held her hand up to her mouth.

"Whoops! We're not jealous, are we?" Sano's eyes narrowed and he turned to Kenshin for backup. Leaving him speechless, Megumi fished something out of her evening bag and handed it to Kenshin.

"Just in case your eyes change, it's better to keep these on." Kenshin thanked her gratefully and put the dark black aviators on (A/N: Noticing a pattern here? I only wish I had cool glasses like those ;;).

Saitoh, the band's manager, stepped in to the room and signaled that it was ten minutes to showtime.

"Alright gang. Are we ready? This one's important, but don't get nervous...It's just Yukishiro Tomoe out there, but pretend that she's in her underwear...no wait...Pretend that...nevermind, just don't get nervous okay?" Kenshin stammered. Megumi took one last look at the boys. Aoshi was wearing a black leather trench coat tied together with lots of belts, white face makeup and blue power around his eyes. A few black lines were drawn near his eyes to imitate veins. A light blue smudge was visible near the corner of his mouth to create the illusion of blood. His hair was spiked in crazy directions, and his nails were painted black.

Megumi smiled at her work and looked over to Katsu. He was totally decked out in an outfit that could put Sid Viscious to shame. His hair was loose with a plaid bandana underneath keeping his bangs away from his eyes. His left hand was protected by a black fingerless leather glove, and he wore a torn jean jacket adorned with various buttons. Underneath his open jacket was a faded tanktop with the flag of the United Kingdom printed messily on it. His old jeans were ripped at his knees, and flared over his red combat boots. Many safety pins held the clothing together as if it would fall apart at any given second. She was quite proud of this one. She was especially fond of Kenshin's though, it was quite simple, but a lot of effort was put into it. His red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and stray bangs hung over his sunglasses. A black t-shirt with an image of Jimmy Page printed on clung to his toned body, and a pair of sandblasted jeans flared over a pair of white converse shoes. She had the shoes airbrushed specially with chinese dragons and an image of Kenshin's beloved gibson guitar, which he had nicknamed 'Jasmine'.

Then Megumi looked over to her boyfriend Sanosuke. She sighed as she fixed his hair a bit. He was wearing the same thing he wore everyday practically. A white jean jacket with the character for 'bad' painted on the back, a red headband underneath his spiky rooster hair, a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a red t-shirt underneath. She smiled and relaxed on his arm. _I guess this is what makes him so special. _Sano gladly accepted the affection and sighed deeply.

"Yo battosai, you should warm up Jasmine. We're gonna go on in five." Aoshi suggested. Kenshin nodded. He had recieved the name 'battosai' for his crazy solos that seemed to thrash into the hearts of any one who learned it. He was a double threat, with the voice that compared to Freddy Mercury and Jim Morrison, and a guitar god next to the likes of Jimmy Page and Jimmy Hendrix. Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled the strap around his shoulders. He exhaled and pulled a pick from his pocket.

Misao and Kaoru chatted over some cappucinos at the cafe. The concert was to start any minute now, and a large crowd had developed a while ago. The band they were to see 'Hiten Mitsurgi' was well known in the underground of New York City, and there were rumors of them going mainstream. Kaoru leaned back in her bistro chair and pulled out her pad and a pencil from her bag.

"Getting ready Kao?" Misao laughed while twirling her straw in her mouth. Kaoru grinned and shifted in her seat.

"I'm so excited! This is like...my first concert ever!" she admitted.

"Really? Have you ever heard any of Hiten Mitsurgi's music?"

"Nope." Kaoru placed her hand behind her head and sweatdropped.

"These guys are great. They're an awesome mix of metal, funk, and even classic rock." Misao dreamily sighed and went on. "The rhthym guitarist is a hottie too..." Kaoru's ears perked. She loved classic rock, it was all she listened to. Jimi Hendrix expirience, Pink Floyd, Cream, Jethro Tull, Queen, Black Sabbath, The Doors, and her favorite: Led Zeppelin. If she could be any more excited and anxious, then she was now.

Soon after, the lights dimmed, almost scaring a jittery Kaoru out of her seat. The owner of the cafe stepped onto the stage, and began to introduce the band.

"Hey guys...Tonight we have an awesome band emerging from the underground...born from the alleys and raised in the subways of our beloved city. Please show some love for: Hiten Mitsurugi!" The old guy stepped down and the maroon curtains opened to reveal the headliner. They looked very relaxed, almost jazzy. Kenshin was poised on a stool, gently strumming the intro to Led Zeppelin's 'Since I've been Lovin' You'. The spotlight was entirely on him, although you could faintly hear drums and keyboards in the background. Then he began to sing, and the spotlight grew to cover the entired band.

Kaoru was taken aback. This band was pure electric magic. The keyboards were smooth and jazzy, the drums were subtle yet powerful--They even wrote in a bassist making the song their own! But what really stole her breath...was the singing lead guitarist...the one with the flaming red hair she recognized from her dreams.

Kenshin practically set the crowd on fire with his angsty solo in the first song. If Jasmine were a real person, the two would be married with children right now, the way he played. He poured his heart out in the vocals too, as if he were telling his life story. Halfway into the song:

**_"Said I've been cryin' yeah..._**

_**...well my tears they fell like rain...**_

_**...doncha hear them? Don't ya hear them pourin'?" **_

He switched his focus quickly on Jasmine. He wanted to finish strong on this one. The first song was important, he needed to capture the audience and bring them into his world. After wowing the crowd with his ability to sing and play at the same time, he finished the song powerfully. He had suggested that Aoshi throw in a keyboard solo, to make the cover of the song more original. They had the audience under their spell. After a nod, Katsu stood up to his mic and began to introduce everyone.

"Yo everybody, I'm Katsu, and I'm the bassist and I write the lyrics. I'd like to introduce you here to everybody. This is Kenshin Himura..." there were a few hollars from the crowd. Kenshin basked in his eternal glory. "...he sings and is the lead guitarist." Katsu grinned and messed up Kenshin's hair. With a chuckle, Kenshin slapped Katsu playfully and searched the crowd. Where was Tomoe Yukishiro?

Kaoru couldn't breathe. It was him. The man she had always seen in her dreams, and in her nightmares. The man who's face dominated almost every painting she did. Here he was...a few feet away from her.

"...and this ice man is Aoshi Shinomori...He plays rhythym guitar, keyboard...flute if we need it..." Misao squeeled. _This was that guitarist she was talking about. Wait...that's a guy? But all that makeup...?_ she got distracted. Kaoru returned her focus on Kenshin. Her hand began to sketch him madly without her knowing.

"...and finally this rooster head is my child hood friend and fellow bad ass, Sanosuke Sagara..He's the drummer because he can't do anything else." Katsu said with a snicker. Sano laughed and playfully punched Katsu in the stomach. Clutching his side Katsu sprinted back to the mic stand, replaced the mic and turned the audience toward Kenshin.

"Hey guys, thanks! We've done a bunch of concerts. But...I feel like this one is very special, like something magical is gonna happen. We've got an awesome set lined up, with plenty of originals and some covers from Led Zep, Hendrix, and even the Beatles. So sit tight while we warm up a bit."

Kaoru smiled as she watched him. He fingered a few chords on his shiny golden Gibson guitar. Even at practice he had the crowd mesmerized. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the one she had been dreaming about.

Kenshin continued to search the audience for the woman he was looking for. But-something else caught his eye.

A/N: ah what caught Kenshin's eye? the suspense is killing me . please leave me some love and review!

Next Chapter: **You Shook Me**

_"It seems so wrong...to say goodbye to you."._

_----_


	3. You Shook Me

_**Painted Chord**_

by -infidelmaki-

**Thanks so much to Nyako, moonsnite, gabyhyatt for their reviews!**

Just to let you know: I have chapters 1-9 already done lol...So I'll be updating frequently

infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: must you torture me with this? sighs i don't own RK sobs, runs away crying

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg-- Rated T)

--

**Chapter Three**

_You Shook Me_

Kenshin locked his gaze with a raven haired beauty sitting at bistro table. She was staring at him with the most amazing ocean blue eyes he had ever seen. He completely forgot about Tomoe. Suddenly, he felt a rapping on his shoulder. It was Aoshi, awakening him from his daze and signaling him to start the concert.

"Okay everyone! Here's an original. It's the first song I wrote lyrics for, so be nice to it please..." he joked, he really was workin the crowd. "It's called, Jasmine in the Fireflies" The lights dimmed, and Sano began to tap the cymbals lightly, simulating the sound of an evening rain. Aoshi began to strum on an acoustic guitar, and Katsu let his fingers walk with a light bass riff.

**_"In your eyes...I can see the ocean..." _**Kenshin began with a light blues like solo. He kept his eyes open this time, he couldn't shake his gaze from the beautiful woman with ocean eyes.

He was staring at her! It was as if...he was singing to her. She blushed and smiled at him. She rested her head on her hand and was swept away by his song.

**_"...so deep. So beautiful."_**

If only his eyes were hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

**_"The fireflies tonight seem to be drawn to you."_**

His guitar seemed to be like the buzz of a firefly.

**_"It seems so wrong...to say goodbye to you."_**

The mood suddenly became sad. Kaoru's hand moved to her eye. Why did she feel the need to hold back tears?

**_"It's so important...that you say that you love me..."_** Why did he feel so sad all of a sudden? He's sang this song so many times today, and he never felt this emotional before. He couldn't take his eyes off that girl. He felt as though he'd never see her again, that if he looked away she'd disappear.

**_"Please...don't look away."_** Kenshin could feel his voice begin to crack. Aoshi glanced over to Sano. Sano mouthed a 'what's wrong with him?' Aoshi shook his head and turned foward to Kenshin. Was Kenshin acting like that to win over the crowd? It did seem to be working. Kenshin had his female fans wrapped around his fingers. Especially that one in the front. She was sitting next to a cute little girl. Aoshi smiled. _She is cute. She's even wearing her sunglasses in the dark. _He chuckeled.

**_"Sayonara." _**Kenshin whispered into the mic.

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. She became so cold that goosebumps appeared up and down her arms. _Please don't say it again. Please stay..._ she whispered in her mind.

**_"...sayonara." _**Kenshin whispered even softer into the mic. This was the last song of the night. With his last chord, the lights ceased and the curtains closed. Kenshin unplugged Jasmine and stood up from the stool, wiping the sweat from his brow in the process. Why had that song affected him that way?

"Yo Kenshin...look!" Sano motioned with his drumstick while peaking out of the curtain. The entire audience was standing up and applauding. Sano jumped with excitement.

"Yay!" Sano cheered. Kenshin sweatdropped and joined him at the curtain.

"Look! It's her! She's actually here!" Sano followed Kenshin's eyes through the crowd stopping at a stunning woman dressed in white. She wore a white casablanca in her dark ebony hair, purple eyeshadow accecentuated her dark eyes and made her ivory skin glow. She was dressed in a comfortable white silk dress, that was cut off-the-shoulder and flowed dangerously high above her knees. Her white stilletos created a dangerous aura. Her emotions were very hard to read, and she was chatting quickly on a cell phone and writing something down in a small notebook. Kenshin smiled and looked over to the rest of the band. They were all grinning excitedly.

"...ru."

"Kaoru!" Misao turned up her volume. Kaoru snapped back to reality and looked up at her friend.

"Kao-chan are you okay? The concert ended a while ago. Let's go home" Kaoru looked longingly to the stage. She grabbed the pad and looked curiously at what she had drawn. It was a hastily done sketch of Kenshin. He had one hand resting on the mic stand, and the other hand held the neck of his guitar.

"Okay Mi-chan. Let's go."

A/N:kinda short...but I'm so tired! please forgive me DX

Next Chapter: **Kashmir**

_Kaoru shifted on her futon. She opened her lids and viewed the man laying across from her. She brought her hand up and traced a cross-shaped scar. _

_----_


	4. Kashmir

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**Thanks to Sims are Awesome (don't worry he won't fall _in love_ with Tomoe, but I may throw her in for some drama ;) ) and to chakitattyla2h8 (I hate when Kenshin cries too! Don't worry, there won't be anymore of him crying ) for their reviews! I'm sooo happy! -tears of joy- **

infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: cries I don't own them...but more importantly..I don't own Kenshin! sob sob ;;

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

-----

**Chapter Four**

_Kashmir_

Kaoru shifted on her futon. She opened her lids and viewed the man laying across from her. She brought her hand up and traced a cross-shaped scar.

"Aishiteru rurouni." She smiled. The redhaired man exhaled and grabbed her hand. He kissed it, then replaced it onto the futon.

Kaoru sat up in her bed, and removed the comforter from her body. "What was that?" She thought aloud. Her face was burning. She held her hand and looked for a sign. That was him. Again with that dream. The boy she always dreamt about, he had to be Kenshin Himura.

"Did she ever call you back?" Kenshin mumbled into the phone.

_no. Kenshin just give it up. We don't need such a prestigous label. We can get something else. _

"No that's alright. Whatever. Listen...um..practice tomorrow at five m'kay?" Kenshin said his last goodbyes to Aoshi and flipped his cell phone shut. Why was he so jumpy after yesterday's gig? It was that girl. She had a pair of eyes that penetrated down to his very soul. Who was she?

He pulled on his jean jacket and locked his door behind him. _Some coffee will help calm me down._ He jogged down the stairs and down the street. He reached the corner coffee shop and ordered plain black coffee.

Kaoru jingled the door handle bells as she pulled the door open and tapped across the tiled floor and up to the counter.

"Hey Tae." she muttered. Tae smiled from behind the counter and began entering something into the cash register.

"The usual right Kao-chan?" Kaoru grinned up at Tae. She shook her head yes, and leaned against the counter to wait. Her eyes drank in the warm atmosphere. Various plants hung from the ceiling, black and white tiles checkered the floors. Several booths dotted the corners and some bistro tables were scattered here and there. It was early in the morning, but already the Akabeko was packed with customers. Kaoru sighed and looked out the large shop windows.The streets were cluttered with cars and yellow cabs, and the rising sun was reflecting off numerous skyscrapers. _A typical morning..._ Kaoru sighed and flung her head back, hitting her head on a plastic pastry display case.

She yelped in pain and rubbed the back of her head.

"Kaoru-chan are you alright?" Tae asked while handing Kaoru her cappucino. Kaoru nodded and blushed.

"I'm so clumsy today. Ever since that concert last night..." Kaoru trailed off. _Oh no! I'm thinking about Kenshin again!_ Then the door bells jingled, and in he walked.

Kenshin huffed into the Akabeko. He pulled up his jacket collar and hugged his shoulders. Why was it so cold in the middle of June? He sauntered up to the counter and gave a fake smile to Tae.

"Ohayo Tae-dono!"

Kaoru stood there speechless. It was him! She blushed and turned away. Kaoru clutched her styrofoam cup with a sweat hand. It's warmth was welcomed on this oddly cold day. She located a rare open booth near the shop window and sat down. She lowered her eyes upon her coffee, she didn't want Kenshin to see her red face. He seemed oblivious enough to her presence, so she brought the warm container up to her lips and sipped gratefully. A cold sensation crept down her spine and through her lowerback, making her shiver. She quickly elevated the cup to her mouth and took another gulp, downing the last of it. Her mind drifted off to the red headed guitarist she saw the night before. Even if he was staring at her, maybe even **singing **to her, last night --she'd never have a chance with him. He'd probably think she was some geeky art college girl who only wanted to date him because she was a fangirl. But wasn't she? She didn't even know the boy, and here she was falling in love with him.

But that song he sang last night...the one about the fireflies. The words were so soft, gentle...so familar. She had to have heard them before. She had felt so said during some parts of that song. After the concert and she had walked Misao home, she broke down and cried in her bedroom. Then things got worse when she had that dream.

Kenshin ran his hands through his hair while he sipped a carton of orange juice. Taking a bite of his bagel, he went to the other side of the cafe and sat in a bistro table. He inhaled the comforting smell of the cafe and sat back in his chair. _I feel so weird today. I feel like I'm forgetting something..._He began to get a headache. Was it the image of that mysterious girl that gave him a migrane? His eyes widened. It wasn't her that made him feel this way. He hastily got up from his table and made his way to the bathroom. By accident, he bumped into a booth table and almost knocked its occupant out of the booth.

"Ah gomen nasai! I was in a hurry I'm so sorry..." A girl with ocean eyes stared up at him. His eyes widened as he recognized her. "_It's you!" _he whispered. She smiled up at him and he grinned back. Then his headache shook him from happiness.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be right back." He turned quickly with a frown and broke for the bathroom.

He clicked the door shut behind him and dashed to the sink. Running some cold water, he stole a glance in the mirror. _Oh no..._His eyes were flashing between violet and amber._ I forgot to take my pill..._Then everything went black.

A/N:oo I left you all with a cliffy! I can't wait to write this next chapter, I'm so excited! o

Next Chapter: **What is and What should Never Be**

_Kenshin was right, she waited til they left before she would cry. A painful tinge of guilt flipped his stomach._

_----_


	5. What is and What should Never Be

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**Thanks to: chakitattyla2h8, Sims are Awesome, Kute Anime Kitty, Nyako, and Drawkab for their reviewage! to answer some questions: lol I thought it would be funny if Kenshin had some sort of mental problem , ehehe...yes I did write that song o haha! I wanted it to have the feel of when Kenshin left Kaoru for Kyoto...such a sad scene... T.T Oh and btw, yes the song is mine so please don't use it **

infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: cries I don't own them...but more importantly..I don't own Kenshin! sob sob ;;

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

-----

**Chapter Five**

_What is and What should Never Be_

Kenshin fell to his knees, both hands clutching and ripping at his hair. One eye was completely gold, the other was struggling to remind its original hue of violet. He couldn't bring himself to scream, his other half wouldn't let him, and the pain was too intense. He was beginning to sweat, and he had just hit his head on the sink. _It's too much...I can't. Just let him...go ahea-- _and with that last thought, Kenshin was gone.

(A/N: I'm not sure if they make a pill for multiple personalities...but for the sake of my story, lets just assume that they do .. On to business: Kenshin is now a man named 'Shinta' so his thoughts will now be in **_italic bold _**instead of the regular _italic. _I just like things to be fancy )

Kaoru looked up to see an angry fireyhaired demon walk out of the men's room. She had waited for Kenshin like he asked her to, and was eager to sit and talk with him. But the man she now looked upon, he was not Kenshin. He looked exactly like him. Same hair, outfit, cross shaped scar--but his eyes. They were different. They were...a violent golden color that made Kaoru shiver. He began to ignore her and walk past her booth when she grabbed his sleeve.

"Kenshin wait! You told me to wait here for you..." she began

"Who are you? Who's Kenshin?" her heart sank. What was this? Some kind of joke. It had to have been.

"Oh I see..." she laughed "Kenshin I wanted to talk with you. Please, sit---" he cut her off again.

"Leave me alone!" he thundered and slapped her hand away. He suddenly felt guilty at the sight of her eyes welling with tears. He blinked and backed away. Her eyes seemed to be searching his soul...they were so pentrating and deep. Deep like the ocean.

_Why did you hit her like that! I wanted to talk with her._

_**Be quiet you.**_

_And why did you say 'Who's Kenshin?' you know very well who I am._

_**Who was that girl? Such a rude little thing to grab me like that. **_

_You made her cry..._

_**She's not crying yet...**_

_She will once we've left. I can tell. _

_**Whatever. Let the girl cry. She's not my problem. She's just an ugly little raccoon.**_

_Stop! Don't lie to yourself. _

Kenshin was right. Shinta was definetly lying to himself. He was attracted to her. She was very pretty, and she had such beautiful blue eyes that he hated to see fogged with tears. They were out of the Akabeko by now. Shinta looked over his shoulder. Tae was sitting with Kaoru, trying to comfort her. Kenshin was right, she waited til they left before she would cry. A painful tinge of guilt flipped his stomach.

_Shinta, why can't you just leave me alone. _He ignored him.

_Answer me. I think you should leave_. Shinta again ignored him

_I'm the real me! I don't need you! _

_---_

Tae rubbed the poor girl's back and let her cry.

"He-He hit me!" She cracked between sobs. Kaoru had related to her everything, even last night's concert. _Should I tell her about Himura-kun? No...It's best she doesn't get involved with him anyway. It will just leave both of them hurt. _Tae offered Kaoru a tissue which she gladly accepted. She blew her nose like a trumpet, which made Tae sweatdrop and the entire cafe stare. Kaoru blushed and sucked her tears back in.

"Thanks Tae!" She said with a smile. "I gotta go. There's a movie I've been wanting to see." She grinned as she got up from her booth and ran for the door. Tae exhaled and returned to her work.

Kaoru wiped the excess mascara off her cheeks in her compact mirror. She had let it all run down her face without her knowing. Carefully stablizing herself in the subway seat, she began to reapply her makeup. She wasn't lying when she told Tae that there was a movie she had wanted to see. It was called "White Plums", a foreign film from Tokyo.

She waltzed into the small theatre with an air of confidence she hadn't had in a while. It was a small place with only two screens. They usually showed artsy indie films, independent films, and a lot of foreign stuff. Kaoru loved this place.There weren't too many people present, just some couples. This movie was obviously a romance.

Kaoru took a seat in the very back and set down her bag in the empty seat next to her. It was sort of depressing to go to the movies by herself, but she needed some alone time. She shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and sat back as the lights dimmed and the silver screen faded to green.

A/N: This chapter is going to be quite long, becuase I decided to continue from there and right into the movie. I'm having too much fun with this Enjoy!

**The Following Film is rated R **

**for intense violence, gore, alcohol use and brief sexuality.**

The screen dimmed once again and the movie started.

_The haunting melody of violins is played. Focus in on an alley way, where a young man and some gaurds are travelling. Cut to the blackness of a forest where a pair of yellow eyes glow. Out from the bamboo steps a short red haired swordsman. The movie is in Japanese, but with yellow subtitles on the bottom of the screen. _

He reminded Kaoru of Kenshin, except he didn't have a scar. Why was everything reminding her of him?

_A half hour later..._

_Battousai held Tomoe on his futon. He breathed in her scent deeply with his nose in her hair. She didn't show any emotion, even though she was awake. He kissed her neck passionately and rolled on top of her. She let him, but still he couldn't tell what she was feeling. _

_"Aishiteru. Let me protect you." he whispered deeply. She smiled and closed her eyes. _

_A half hour later near the end of the film..._

_Battousai lunged at his opponent. He would surely die, but he would do anything to save his beloved Tomoe. In the midst of the final blow, a familiar scent filled the air._

_"Wha-!" his opponent screamed. _

_"What's this..." Kenshin whispered as he saw Tomoe fall, her dagger in his opponent's stomach. _

_"...the scent of...white plums." Battousai cracked when she hit the ground. Blood poured from an open wound on her back, her eyes were glazed over. _

_"...K-Kenshin...It's better this way..." she smiled, blood seeping through her teeth. Her hand traced a fresh scar on his face, and then she closed her eyes._

_"TOMOE!" He screamed. _

_The screen now fades to black._

Kaoru, along with many other women in the audience, was now red eyed and crying. This man had such an odd similarity to Kenshin, even his name was the same. This film was so sad, she'd have to remind Misao not to see it. The lights now returned to the theatre, so she grabbed her bag and dizzily made her way out of the room.

Kenshin ran down the street. Due to his mishap with 'Shinta' he had been late to meet Sano and Megumi at the theatre. They were all going to see some foreign flick that Megumi sweared was about Kenshin's former life. Kenshin snickered. He didn't believe any of that crap. How could he have had a past life? There was no way, this was his one and only life. When he finally reached the place, the cinema's doors were open and people had began filing out. _Damn! Sano's gonna kill me._ He searched the sea of people for his friends. Then out walked a puffy-eyed and smiling Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes widened. _I have to apologize to her._ He walked over to her.

Kaoru wiped her eyes with a spare finger. _That was a good movie. I wonder...Has Kenshin ever seen it?_ She turned to the curb and began to walk when all of sudden she felt something tug on her arm.

"Get off me.." She grumbled as she turned to face her offender.

"Wait miss! I'm so sorry about earlier. Please let me explain--" Kaoru's eyes grew wide. There he was. But his eyes...were purple? Was she hallucinating? He was back to the sweet man who had greeted her so warmly earlier at the Akabeko. Kaoru let her muscles relax. Maybe he had a reasonable explanation of what happened earlier.

"Okay. I'll listen." Kenshin released her arm. He smiled.

"Thank you. Let's go somewhere else, it looks like it's going to rain." surely enough, thunder could be heard rolling miles away. A second later, lighting split the sky in two. It started to pour. He gave her his jacket to cover her head, and he grabbed her wrist. He turned a corner and they walked quickly towards a brownstone townhouse up the block.

"Do you mind if we talk inside here? It's my apartment." Kenshin pleaded. He really didn't want to get soaked any further, and any other civilization was three blocks away. Kaoru's face paled. Should she go with him? Her mind told her no, but her heart screamed yes. She really wanted to hear his reason.

Kenshin unlocked the apartment and let her in. He sat her down on his couch and told her everything.

"Split personalities...It makes sense now." _Thank God she understands. _He cheered in his mind. He blushed and turned away. Then suddenly he remembered that he didn't know her name.

"I'm so sorry miss. You seem to know my name...but...I..uh...I don't know yours." he blushed as he spoke. Kaoru grinned.

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya." She said with a new spark in her eyes. _She seems happy again. Good._ **_Yes, she's beautiful isn't she._** A voice in his head growled.

_No! I won't let you in now!_

_**You can't deny me. I'm trying to help. **_

****'Shinta' looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru noticed they were amber again and gasped.

"That quick?" she stammered as 'Shinta' leaned in for a kiss.

A/N: Sorry for any spoilers up there...,;; I tried to cut down that part of Kenshin's story into something short enough for a movie. As many of you may have noticed...I did quite a lot of tweaking. Ah tis the magic of fanfiction

Next Chapter: **I Can't Quit you Baby**

_"Kaoru-san, don't you trust me?" He said with an evil smile._

_---_


	6. I Can't Quit you Baby

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**to ma reviewehs:**

**Drawkcab: Don't die! Here it is! AHH DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! XD**

**Kute Anime Kitty: I know...I only read the manga version, but I almost cried anyway (sob sob)**

**chakitattyla2h8: haha are you psychic? It won't be too limey/lemony though..I'm only 15 so I'm still so..innocent lol , I don't know if Kenshin really umm...'did it' with Tomoe in the OAV...all I read was the manga version (of when he tells Kaoru and them about it, during Jinchuu) and I hardly remember it. I do remember them getting close...who knows...ah well Have a fantabulous time in Vegas (high five!)**

**thanks for the reviewage/love! you guys are awesomeo!**

infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: cries I don't own them...but more importantly..I don't own Kenshin! sob sob ;;

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

-----

**Chapter Six**

_I Can't Quit you Baby_

Kaoru accepted his kiss, allowing herself to be caught in the moment. She ran her hands through his firey hair, something she had wanted to do since the moment she saw him. He reluctantly pulled away to breathe.

His eyes were violet once again. He was a little shocked, not only had he kissed her, but she let him. He wasn't expecting that. He yelped when his eyes found where his hand was. Kaoru's eyes grew wide. His right hand was on her lap, half under her shirt.

"G-gomen nasai Miss Kaoru!" He squeaked as he pulled his hand away. Kaoru blushed a deep burgundy as she looked in his eyes. He seemed to be able to express emotion while he was this 'Shinta' personality, but he couldn't control his actions. She smiled. He cocked his head and moved one eyebrow up in a confused expression.

"It's okay Kenshin. It was 'Shinta' right?" She asked with a slight smile. He nodded. He was so relieved that she understood him. He was in the middle of a sigh when she lunged him and the two started making out.

The two had started dating two months ago. Kaoru had never been happier, and Kenshin was so amazed that anyone loved him like Kaoru did. According to the average person, Kenshin was certifiably crazy. Kaoru didn't care. She had told him that she didn't care about that. As long as he loved her...then she was fine. Kenshin was so sweet and romantic, and when it came time for 'passion' he let 'Shinta' take over. Kenshin was too embarrassed when it came to kissing, so he let his other self help out. Kaoru knew about this, but she didn't mind. She felt it added excitement to their relationship, and it helped Kenshin cope with his condition.

Kaoru placed a thin paintbrush gingerly into a mason jar of water. She glanced at her wristwatch...it was already going on seven. She had to meet Kenshin at a diner in fifteen minutes!

Aoshi locked his apartment door. Right next to his building was his new job. A diner called 'Aoi-ya'. He had known the owner for a while. His name was Okina and he had taught him how to play the piano at a young age. He had always been a family friend, and his granddaughter Aoshi recognized as the cute girl from their most recent concert.

He tied the dark purple apron around his waist and signed his name on the schedule. He smiled. Misao had already signed in.

"Aoshi-sama!" she called from the kitchen. Why he called her 'sama', he'd probably never know.

"Konnichi wa Misao-kun." He said while he collected his tray and notepad. She smiled and hooked her arm around his.

"Misao..." he grumbled. Even though he liked her, he couldn't stand showing affection.

"Oh c'mon Aoshi..." She whispered as she kissed his arm. Aoshi blushed and looked away. That's when Okon, a waitress at the diner, burst through the kitchen door.

"Misao-san! Aoshi-san! You have tables to wait!" She said with a snicker as she pulled them apart. Misao turned a deep red as she waved good bye to Aoshi and grabbed her tray. Aoshi soon followed suite and exited the kitchen. Okon gestured towards table nine, suggesting that he should take the occupants orders. Aoshi glared daggers at Okon and walked over to the table. There was Kenshin and his girlfriend Kaoru.

"Aoshi! I forgot you worked here!" Kenshin sweatdropped. Aoshi glared at him with those ice cold eyes. Kenshin gulped and inched farther away from the aisle.

"Aoshi-kun, might Misao-chan be on shift?" Kaoru pleaded. Aoshi nodded a 'yes' and pulled out his notepad.

"What do you two want?" he said with no emotion. Kaoru and Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Oi, is that any way to treat customers Ice Man?" A new voice chimed in.

"Leave him alone Rooster, he's busy with the customers." another voice chided. Sano and Megumi strode up hand in hand.

"Hey do you guys mind if we join you?" Sano smirked. How could they say 'no' to that face?

"Aa...Hold on I'll sit next to Kaoru." Kenshin stood up and scooched in next to Kaoru who was blushing. _They act like such kids. They've been dating for a while now and still afraid to touch each other. _Megumi mused. She wished such innocence was left in her relationship with Sanosuke. They 'spend the night' at each other's apartment almost every day. (A/N: heehee!)

After Aoshi had given them their demands (A/N: haha! demands!) he and Misao sat in a table next to them on their break.

"Sano have you seen Katsu? He hasn't shown up to practice in a week." Aoshi asked.

"Aoshi don't you remember? Katsu was arrested last week." Kenshin answered for him. Aoshi sweatdropped. _What the heck did this guy do now...probably blew up something..._

"He got caught with illegal fireworks. Usually the state would have fined him but he acutally tried to kick one of the police officers..so he got a month in prison instead." Sano concluded. _Retard..._Aoshi's thoughts continued.

Kenshin had slipped his hand into Kaoru's while the group talked. Kaoru didn't blush, but she did accept it. She was so glad he wasn't angry with her for being late. She had a lot of work to do before she graduated next month, and she often got caught up with her work. Kenshin was her escape from the world. He inspired her art and inspired her to keep living. Kaoru smiled. She was so lucky...to have him. She had fallen so deeply in love with him over the past few weeks, and she felt as if she had known him forever. Unknown to anyone, the two hadn't consented to 'sex' yet. They both believed it was a special thing that they would wait for. Well Kenshin wanted to wait. Everytime she kissed 'Shinta' she felt his emotions go crazy. He wanted it, but Kenshin and Kaoru wouldn't let him. As if kissing him was amazing, imagine what he would be like...Kaoru shook her head violently as if in a spasm. _No dirty thoughts! Remember, you're Catholic!_ she scolded herself.

"Koshii, are you alright?"

"Hai Kenshin. Daijoubu." She smiled and placed a forkful of pasta in her mouth. She had forgotten they were supposed to be eating.

Kaoru poured Kenshin a cup of coffee in her apartment. It was nice for the two of them to be alone. Their friends were so energetic and happy this evening, it tired them out. Sano and Megumi were always together, Megumi was getting her medical degree in a few months, and Aoshi was starting to fall for Misao. Everything seemed really great. Kaoru handed Kenshin a mug and grinned. Then she noticed his eyes and expression. They were amber and he looked very pensive.

"...Sh-Shinta." Kaoru whispered.

"Aa...Kaoru-san." He responded. Shinta had grown to love her as well, and he finally began to respect her.

"Are you okay? You seemed very thoughtful just now. Is everything alright?" Shinta propped his head on his hand and sipped his coffee. He seemed so tired.

"I'm just tired. Kenshin was exhausted so I let him sleep for awhile."

"If you're tired you can sleep on the couch if you want. Spend the night I don't mind. Just don't try anything!" She laughed. His eyes sparked and his mouth curved into a smile.

"Kaoru-san, don't you trust me?" He said with an evil smile. Kaoru's knees buckeled. He was so...seductive. _This part of Kenshin is amazing. He most really love me._

Kaoru handed 'Shinta' a blanket and pulled out the sofa into a sleeper. Shinta set the blanket on the bed and looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes. She knew what he was going to do now. _Please let it just be a kiss.._.she prayed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and came very close to her face. Then...he did something she didn't expect..he began to sing.

**_"It's so important...that you say you love me...please...don't look away..."_**

Before she could respond, Shinta had already planted his lips on hers and was kissing her passionately. She was already under his spell. She ripped his hair loose from its tie, and let him push her onto the sleeper. You fill in the rest.

A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one! Finally the plot is starting to take form Just to let you know...I have everything finished on a disk...so I'll be updating frequently o yay!

Next Chapter: **Whole Lotta Love**

_Raijuta's face remained sullen as he reached into his jacket pocket, letting a laughing sliver of silver show through_

_---_


	7. Whole Lotta Love

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**to the lovelies who review:**

**Drawkcab: ahhh! no wait here you go! hands her tray with laptop and fic stay with me! **

**mtgranola: Shinta is Kenshin's other personality, Battousai is just Ken-chan's nickname ah how'd you know? I'm an artist slashie musician...I paint, draw manga and play bass and flute! yay highfives**

**Ice Angel Kaoru: hands her money lol thanks for the complements! Turns out that Shinta seduced Kaoru into this, and when Shinta takes over Kenshin's mind, Ken-chan really doesn't know what's going on...poor Ken-chan...Kaoru was just caught in the moment...so she's not 'easy' or anything like that ,;; **

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu: hehe thanks, glad you like it**

**chakitattyla2h8: highfive! lol, no I'm not Japanese, I'm a weird mix of Puerto Rican, Italian, and Ukrainian pays her money but please stay with me here! lol o Totally agree with you about Kenshin's hot sezzy bod by the way .**

**I'm soooo happy...tears of joy**

infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: if I was Watsuki-sama, I'd be a guy...checks definetly not a guy. So I...don't...owwwwnwnnn...Keeeennnnshhhiiiiinnnn sobs

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

-----

**Chapter Seven**

_Whole Lotta Love_

Kenshin yawned and woke up. He was feeling so refreshed...so energetic...so naked? Why in God's name was he naked? He surveyed his surroundings and saw a small heap underneath his blanket. He curiously lifted it then yelped. There was Kaoru nestled into the crook of his neck, and she was also naked. _What...did...I do..._His mind screamed.

"Kaoru..." he nudged her. She blushed and shifted in the blanket.

"Please koshii...wake up..." she kissed his bare chest.

"KAORU!" He growled. She shot up out of bed. Blushing furiously as she grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

"Kaoru what happened! I'm so sorry...It's 'Shinta'...I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Kaoru sweatdropped then broke into hysterical laughter.

"Kenshin, calm down." She smiled widely. "I'm ok. I'm sorry I um..took your virginity away but I couldn't resist."

"What do you mean?"

"It's 'Shinta'...he's just so...irresistable." She licked her lips. Kenshin blushed and placed his hand behind his head.

"Well..if you're ok then it's alright. I just thought you wanted to wait." Kaoru shrugged and laid back down.

"I guess I was just waiting for the right guy." She smiled and closed her eyes.

An hour later the two were showered, dressed, and eating. Kenshin had to be at an important concert soon, and Kaoru had to get to class. The two were now talking about moving in together. It would have seemed like they were moving too fast, but the two were deeply in love. Kenshin started looking for a job. He wanted to ask her to marry him. (A/N: they've been dating for 2 months peeps, check the last chapter) He wanted her all to himself...well...of course there was 'Shinta' lying around, but he didn't mind him anymore. He was starting to get along with his split personality. Kaoru had already gone off to her class, and Kenshin had just finished eating breakfast. There was something very important on his mind. He sat on the couch, he looked to both sides, then closed his eyes and began to meditate.

_'Shinta'..._

_**Hey it's you. Lover boy...heheh...did you enjoy the surprise I left you this morning?  
**I wish I was there last night to enjoy it. Why did you do that to Kaoru? You took her innoncence away._

_**I really don't care. You should have been there. She was lovin' it. **_

_You didn't do anything...'freaky' did you?_

All 'Shinta' could do was laugh. Kenshin blushed and returned to the matter at hand.

_'Shinta' please, all I ask for is my wedding night._

_**Wedding night? Are you kidding around?**_

_No. I'm going to ask Kaoru to marry me at her graduation ceremony. I know she'll say yes. _

_**C'mon, you really want me to give up the wedding night? **_

_I just want to be there. My body may not be a virgin any longer, but 'Kenshin' still is._

_**Fine. But I want details in the morning.**_

_Are you serious?_

_**No. **_'Shinta' chuckled, along with Kenshin, who played along nervously. **_I'll give you guys some privacy, and you give me your Saturday nights. Understood?_**

_I guess that's ok._

It appeared that Kenshin had finally made peace with his demon inside him. Kenshin got up from the sofa and glanced at the hanging wall clock. He had to get to the concert in ten minutes! He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Aoshi.

"Aoshi I'm leaving for the hall now."

_Why so late Himura? We have a lot of important stuff to do-- _

"Umm...Gomen Aoshi...I didn't go home last night." Silence from the other line. Kenshin heard Aoshi cover his phone with his hand and heard some muffled voices, then he heard cheers. He sweatdropped and flipped the phone shut. Thank God he had left Jasmine and his other equipment at the stage the other night. They had been practicing for this concert for a while. A lot of important people were going to be there, and it was almost garanteed that they would land a deal that night.

Aoshi plugged in Katsu's washburn. He had to fill in for him becuase the idiot had gotten himself arrested. He didn't mind the bass, though. It was a lot of fun, and he wasn't too bad at it either. He had started to tune up when Misao burst into the room.

"Aoshi-sama!" she practically tackled him.

"Aa...Moshi-moshi Misao-san." He responded. He began to get queasy. He was going to ask her out on a date after the concert, but here she was. He didn't want to be nervous all throughout the show...

"Misao will you go out on a date with me!" He yelled. Sano and Megumi peaked out from a closet.

"Is everything alright in here?" Sanosuke asked with a concerned look in his eye. Misao and Aoshi nodded. Sano gave them a thumbs up sign and looked up at Megumi. She stretched over his body and pulled the door shut. Aoshi returned his gaze to Misao. _She probably has a boyfriend. I shouldn't have asked. _Aoshi turned and began to tune Katsu's bass when Misao jumped on him.

"Of course I'll go out with you you idiot!"

That's when Kenshin walked in.

"I don't want to know." He said when he saw Misao on top of Aoshi and heard Megumi and Sano in the closet. He pulled his white gibson Les Paul from his gig bag and plugged it in.

A little boy with black spiky hair snuck into the concert hall. _Such a large crowd for an underground band..._He looked over his shoulder. The nuns probably know he snuck out by now. He just wanted to see what was going on across the street. He was a curious little boy of about fourteen years. An orphan as well. He practically grew up on the streets.

The hall was amazing. It was completely dark, but neon tracklights moved and outlined the crowd. Music was blasting and people were screaming. The mass of obscure shapes and sillhouttes moving to the music sent shocks of euphoria through Yahiko's body. Never before had he been exposed to such a hectic atmosphere. The pounding beat in his eardrums was enough to make him want to throw up. Still, he hollared and moved with everyone else. This was amazing.

Much to the crowd's dismay, the current band bowed and took their leave. The room was suddenly lit with icy blue flood lights. The next show was about to begin. An unseen voice rang through the crowd.

**_Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen..._** the voice began. Yahiko winced. This guy was way too loud. The lights pulsed to green, illuminating the hall.

**_It is my great pleasure to introduce to you..._**the lights went out.

**_HITEN MITSURUGI!_** The lights came back full force, and in red. Yahiko could barely make out the occupants of the stage. He stared as the guitarist began to thrash out a loud opening solo.

_She's good. _Yahiko mused. _Not too bad lookin' either. _The guitarist quickly flipped on a pair of dark aviators, making 'her' look all the more attractive. Then she pulled the microphone closer to her, and began to sing.

_Wait a minute! _Yahiko sweatdropped and nearly fainted. The woman he had been ogling was actually...a guy?

"Oh man..." he said aloud.

"You can say that again! That redhead is to die for!" came a female voice from next to him. He turned to face her. She had short brown hair, and timid brown eyes. However, by the way she was dressed and the way she danced, Yahiko could tell she was anything but timid. She was wearing a black halter top that clung to her curves, tight leather pants, and black stiletto sandals. She wore no makeup but red lipstick that made her look too old for her age.

"TSUBAME! What in God's name are you doing!" Yahiko yelled over the music. The girl suddenly realized she had been caught, and blushed a deep shade of red. Yahiko blushed slightly. Here was the shy, silent girl who had just transferred to the group home last month from her home in Tokyo, Japan. She was as old as Yahiko, why was she dressing and acting like this? Why was she here?

"Ya-Yahiko-chan..." she whispered. Yahiko's eyes flamed with rage.

"I told you, don't call me little! We're the same age!" Tsubame winced at the sound of his yell. Her eyes apologetic and regretful.

"Tsubame-kun...why are you here? Do the nuns know that you're gone?" He said, more gentle and concerned this time. Tsubame's eyes fell to the ground and she blushed even more (if that's possible).

"No...but please Yahiko-ch...Yahiko-kun! Please don't tell! I needed to get out for a while..." she trailed off and looked into his eyes. Hadn't he wanted to get away as well? Isn't that why he came here? And didn't he come here all the time anyway?

"O-okay...Tsubame-kun. Let's stay and have some fun! It's better than being alone ne?" A look of shock appeared on her face, but she quickly changed to a smile. She nodded in approval. Then Yahiko put his hand to her lips. She blushed and closed her eyes.

"Tsubame, pleeeassseee take this lipstick off. It makes you look like a pirate whore." Tsubame blinked and giggled. She took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped the makeup off. She looked over to Yahiko, who was already dancing and cheering at the band.

"These guys are awesome!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" she yelled in agreement.

"What!"

"I said yeah!"

"Oh!" He laughed. He was having the time of his life.

Kenshin had such an amount of adrenaline right now, he was afraid he was going to take his Jasmine and smash the guitar right through the amp. At the end of the last solo, he wiped his brow of sweat and signaled the others to start the next song. Both of them were sweating and totally into it. Kenshin grinned malicously.

_You were right, a piece of 'metal' doesn't hurt every once in a while. _

_**Yeah. But what kind of heavy metal was that? I couldn't understand a word of it...**_

_It's 12012. My cousin from Tokyo sent me their CD last month. They're from Japan._

_**How come you can speak Japanese and I can't?**_

_Nani?_

Kenshin shook his head and caught up with the rest of the band. He allowed 'Shinta' to take over for a while. He matched Kenshin in skill, but one-upped him in passion and power. Kenshin may be quicker, but it made no difference. 'Shinta' had the edge that made his solos stand out more. Kenshin was too tired to play tonight. His body was exhausted from last night's...ehem...'unexpected passion' and he had a horrible knot in his stomach. 'Shinta' seemed overconfident and was trying to come out. Kenshin let him through for a while, he needed a break.

Yahiko and Tsubame took a break at the club bar near the front. Yahiko hailed the bartender.

"Yo Yahiko! What're you doing here?" cried a familar voice. Yahiko and Tsubame turned quickly to the intrusion.

"Yutaro? Hey what's up I haven't seen you in while!" He smiled as he gave his friend a high-five. Yutaro had been adopted a year ago by a rich restaurant owner. Tsubame glanced over her shoulder, feeling out of place.

"Oh Yutaro, this is Tsubame. She's a friend of mine from the group home." He grinned. Yutaro bowed respectively and took a seat on the stool next to Tsubame. Here they were, a couple of teenagers, and they were sitting at a bar.

"Can I buy you guys some sodas?" Yutaro asked with a slight smirk. Yahiko and Tsubame exchanged quick glances. With a shrug, Yahiko nodded. He could never pass up the opportunity to mooch off of someone else.

"Hey Yutaro, how'd you manage to sneak in here?" Yahiko interrogated with a snicker.His friend laughed and tipped the bartender who placed a pitcher of pepsi in front of them and three glasses.

"I could ask you the same question." He smiled brightly. Yahiko cocked his head confusedly as he poured his friends some soda. He was right. Yahiko knew this place in and out, one of his friends was the bouncer, and let him in all the time. He didn't want to know how Tsubame got in. Perhaps they didn't question her due to the way she was dressed. Yutaro seemed to notice the baffled look on Yahiko's face.

"My adoptive father owns this place. I'm allowed to come and go as I please." They were shocked. This was sudden. This was crazy. This was a whole new excuse to come here. Now Yahiko could score free drinks and food without having to sneak in!

"But don't even think that I'll be getting you free drinks after tonight." Yutaro stated.Yahiko's face reddened as did Tsubame's.

"Aw c'mon!" she unexpectedly cried, surprising the both of them.

The trio was greeted by one of the bouncers.

"Ah Raijuta. What's up?" Yutaro politely asked. Raijuta's face remained sullen as he reached into his jacket pocket, letting a laughing sliver of silver show through. Tsubame gasped. He had a gun.

A/N:Finally the appearance of Yahiko! and Tsubame, and Yutaro...ehehe...I love the way I portrayed Tsubame, although she is majorly OOC. A nice contrast from the original though.

I hope you all don't mind that I'll be focusing a lot on the other characters the next few chapters, I have oodles of surprises in store

leave some love and review!

Next Chapter: **The Battle of Evermore**

_She didn't want to burden her cousin with the custody of a young girl. _

_---_


	8. Battle of Evermore

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**to meh reviewehs:**

**Kira the Mizu Ryu: teehee thanks **

**Drawkcab: hallelujah! gonna have to write a new fic soon o **

**Mad-4-Manga: pays you moneh All your questions shalt be answered in this chapter..muahahaha o glad you like it **

**YAYNESS! you guys are awesome **

-infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: ;; sobbing I duhn unf Cansinf... **translation: I don't own Cansinf...**

I don't own Kenshin and the Kenshingumi either...runs away, sobbing

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

**Chapter Eight**

_The Battle of Evermore_

The sound of a gunshot hushed the concert hall. Several screams emerged minutes later. Kenshin had already unplugged his guitar and pushing through the crowds. Sano and Aoshi were following him, trying to prevent a riot. Finally Kenshin spotted a tall man trying to exit the hall in a hurry. Nearby, a circle of people had already formed. Kenshin would bet anything that the victim of the gun was laying in the center of that circle.

Kenshin pushed a bystander away and finally caught a glimpse of the situation. There lay the son of the owner of the hall. He was bleeding through his shirt and clutching his arm. Next to him was a young boy that appeared to be his friend. Next to him was--

"Tsubame-chan?" Kenshin asked confusedly. (A/N: It seems that everyone knows Tsubame teehee) Tsubame looked up and caught Kenshin's eye.

"Co-cousin? Kenshin what are you doing here?"

"Tsubame! Koko ni yoku kuru?"

"iie..." she lied. He had asked her if she comes here often, and she lied. She hated lying to her family.

"Tsubame-chan, what are you doing in America?" Tsubame looked away.

"The orphanage I was living at burned down, so the social workers moved me here til they found me a foster home."

"Tsubame you could have came to live with me. I'm your blood relative." Tsubame clenched her eyes shut to prevent herself from shedding tears. She didn't want to burden her cousin with the custody of a young girl.

"Um, a little help here." He heard a voice interject. Kenshin 'oroed' apoligetically and pulled out his cell phone. He swiftly dialed 9-11 and had Tsubame relate the story to the operator. Within minutes, the blaring sound of sirens was heard in the street, and quickly two EMTs and some police officers entered the building. The patrons were ordered out of the hall, and the police returned to the group for questioning. Tsubame and Yahiko left with Yutaro to the hospital and the band was excused.

----

"Another attempt at a record deal lost..." Sanosuke muttered.

"Whatever, I just found out that my cousin has been sneaking out of an orphanage to go clubbing."

"Helloooo? Did anyone check on the condition of that little boy?" Aoshi snapped. The three were loading their instruments into a van when Kenshin heard someone call his name.

"Kenshin! KENNNSHIIINN!" Kaoru cried from the other side of the street. Kenshin let out a relieved sigh. At least Kaoru was here, she would be able to cheer him up. Kenshin waved and motioned for her to cross. Kaoru waited for an SUV to speed away before jaywalking. She greeted her boyfriend with a warm smile and took his hand.

"Kenshin, I heard about the shooting. Are you okay?" Kenshin loved this girl. He was in no danger, and still she was concerned.

"Hai. I'm alright koihii." Kaoru smiled even wider and leaned on his shoulder for support. The van sputtered from behind them. Sano poked his head through the window.

"Hey do you guys need a ride?"

----

Megumi slammed her apartment door behind her and flopped onto the couch. She was so busy with preparing for graduation, that she hardly slept. It was a miracle that her relationship with Sano was still intact. She relaxed and sprawled her limbs over the edge of the couch. She dug the remote out from underneath the cushions and flipped on the TV.

_ Utter chaos this evening as a shooting broke out at the Tsukayama night club and concert hall at South Street Seaport in Brooklyn as a bouncer attempted to murder the owner's son. It seems that the bouncer had owed money to the owner. Motives for shooting the owner's son are unknown...he remains in stable condition at Methodist Hospital. Police ask if you have any information about where to find this man... _

A picture of Raijuta flashed onto the screen. _Isn't the Tsukayama the place where Sano was playing?_ Megumi worried as she jumped for the phone. Pulling it off the reciever, she misdialed Sano's number. _Damnit. Why am I so jittery? _She hung up and redialed his number correctly.

Oi.. He mumbled

"Sanosuke? It's me."

Hey! Vixen! What's up? 

"Sano I saw what happened on the news. Are you guys alright?"

Eh. We're okay. A lot of crazy stuff happened. I guess I'll tell you when you come over later tonight. He said with a malevolent tone in his voice.

"Wait? You want me to come over? What's the occasion?"

Megumi, will you marry me? Megumi practically dropped the phone.

Megitsune...are you there? 

Megumi? Megumi had tears in her eyes. She couldn't say yes, but she didn't want to say no.

"Sano I heard the Yankees were planning on building a new stadium..." she tried to change the subject. There was silence from the other line. Then she heard a sigh.

Yeah I heard. It's gonna be awesome. He tried to sound excited about it, but she knew he was pretending. They didn't mention it for the rest of the conversation, which seemed to last only two more minutes, and consisted mostly of silence. When Sano had finally said "I love you" and bidded her goodbye, Megumi had at last burst into tears. Why didn't she say "Yes Sanosuke I'd love to be your wife!" or at least "I love you so much!"...she wanted to...but she couldn't express in words to him how much she loved him. Was she embarrassed? She was a grown woman, and had even seen him naked more than once. What was wrong with her?

----

Kaoru turned the door knob and the door finally opened.

"Thanks Kenshin! I knew I hid the spare key some where." she said with a beautiful smile. Kenshin was growing impatient. He wanted her to smile at him forever. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning, and to sleep next to her every night. He had never loved anyone so much as he did her. Just looking into her ocean eyes made him imagine of future with her...the house they'd live in...their wedding day...even the short red headed son running around the living room...He loved her so much he wanted to cry.

"Kenshin are you hungry? I have some frozen pizzas if you want." Kenshin smiled and nodded. He was sorta hungry.

**_That promise I made you is really hard to keep._** The voice in the back of his head interrupted.

_'Shinta' go away._

_**C'mon Ken-chan...let me out.**_

_You made a promise to leave us alone. I told you I'd let you out on Saturday nights..._

_**Kenshin you know I was crossing my fingers when I said that.** _Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Kenshin are you okay? Do you want some Tylenol?" Kaoru opened a cabinet and pulled out the small pill bottle. She shook it persuasively at Kenshin and he sweatdropped.

"Sure I'll take one. I've got a terrible headache." Kaoru gingerly took a pitcher of water out from her fridge and poured him a tall glass. She handed him the pill and cup, and sat next to him on the couch.

"Kaoru, would you like to go out to eat?" Kenshin said, finding new strength with the help of the aspirin. Kaoru's eyes brightened.

"Sure Kenshin! Where do you want to go?" She latched onto his arm.

----

The couple finally decided to eat at restaurant in Brooklyn called 'Two Boots'. Kenshin loved that place and wanted Kaoru to finally go there. Upon exiting her apartment, Kenshin fished his sunglasses out from his pockets and put them on.

"Kenshin, it's going to rain. Do you really need your sunglasses?" Kaoru pouted. Kenshin smiled faintly.

"I ran out of my meds yesterday. I'm waiting for a refill. This is just in case..." Kaoru looked at him wide-eyed.

"Kenshin if you feel sick we can just stay here..." Kenshin shook his head 'no'.

"Kaoru it's alright. Besides if 'Shinta' comes out, then you know how to handle him right?" He was right. Kaoru already knew how to control 'Shinta' much better than Kenshin. Afterall, 'Shinta' was the passionate side of Kenshin. He was the one Kaoru would make out with, kiss, and um...yep. Kaoru knew his one weakness, and would apply it as soon as he got out of line.

She nodded to Kenshin and took his hand.

"Let's go then Kenshin." She said with a smile.

----

Yutaro scratched his right arm (which was in a sling) and tried to avoid the large bandage.

"Yutaro-kun! Please don't, you might reopen the stiches!" Tsubame cried. Yutaro had been quite lucky. The bullet wound was fine, but when he had gotten shot, he fell and broke his arm. The break penetrated the skin, and the fractured bone had just missed a major artery. They were released from the hospital this morning, and were currently at a local bagel place trying to prevent themselves from starvation. Yahiko returned from the bathroom and took a seat next to Tsubame. She blushed and shifted in the booth.

"Thanks for letting me use your cell phone Yutaro." Yahiko smiled.

"Don't mention it. How'd Sister Yumi take it?"

"Eh. You know her. She yelled and handed the phone to Sister Magdaria. She was much nicer about it. She said she saw the story on the news and told us to come home when we were ready."

Tsubame unwrapped her toasted plain bagel with butter and took a bite. This was the first time she had tried it. It wasn't bad. Twirling her straw in her teeth, she gulped down the last of her Snapple.

"You sure are hungry." Yahiko marveled. Tsubame blushed and pulled the straw out of her mouth. Yutaro sat contently observing the two. They were quite opposite of eachother, but they seemed to get along very well. They were still wearing the same clothes from last night, which made Yahiko look very dirty and made Tsubame look like a dimestore hooker. What made her go to the Tsukayama Yutaro might never understand, but what was even more peculiar was that she was related to Kenshin Himura. He was a member of the band Hiten Mitsurugi, and his personality quite rivaled hers. When Yutaro first met him he seemed very mature and enigmatic. His quiet demeanor was nothing like when he was on stage. He was like a different person. It was ironic when he compared him to Tsubame. They were both mature and shy, and could change behaviors reasonably fast, not to mention often.

"Tsubame, so you're related to Kenshin Himura?" her ears perked up at the question. She nodded.

"Yes Yutaro-kun, on my mother's side. Even though I lived in Japan, we were still close. He visited every summer and spent time with his family. However...a few years ago he stopped coming to visit. It's been hard to keep in touch." They listened intently.

"Why do you think he's been avoiding visiting?" Yahiko asked. Tsubame knew. She lowered her eyes and tried to focus on something else. Yutaro knew that she must have some insight as to why he doesn't visit anymore. He leaned in.

"Tsubame...you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Yutaro comforted her. She smiled and looked up. It was nice that they understood, but even though she knew why Kenshin couldn't visit, she hardly understood it. Suddenly, ACDC's high way to hell started playing in Yutaro's pair of khaki pants. He blushed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello..?" he cracked. After a brief exchange of conversation, Yutaro announced that his adoptive family wanted him home. He stood up from the booth and smoothed out his khaki pants, buttoned the top buttons of his white collared shirt, and parted his hair to the side.

"Why are you dressed like that Yutaro? Whatever happened to all of the ACDC and Pantera shirts I gave you the Christmas before you left?" Yahiko practically yelled. Yutaro chuckeled.

"My new family prefers this type of clothing. Sometimes they let me wear a Beatles shirt every now and then." Tsubame followed his eyes out of the shop window to a sleek, black limo that recently pulled up to the curb.

"That's my ride guys. D'ya want a lift back to the home?" he asked , eyes glistening. Yahiko and Tsubame nodded their heads excitedly.

----

Kenshin nearly dozed off on the train ride to the restaurant. The swaying of the car was like a cradle, and the sound of the car screeching to a stop and clicking over the tracks was like a lullaby.

**_Wake up sleepyhead. _**Kenshin jerked foward.

"Itoshii are you alright?" Kaoru leaned over from her seat.

"Aa. I almost fell asleep." He chuckeled. She returned the laugh and turned her attention to the other passengers in the car. It was pretty empty for a Saturday night. An old woman with a large paper grocery bag sat near the door, a cop held onto the poll in the center, and a young mother was chatting on her cell phone while cradling an infant.

A loud "ping" noise rang through the train. The conductor's voice resonated through a speaker.

"_Now coming to Prospect Expressway, 17th street, 4th avenue." _The train gradually came to a stop and the train 'pinged' again. The doors slid open, and a familar figure staggered into the train. She held a tissue up to her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was a mess.

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted.

---

A/N: a sort of cliffie there, sorry bout that , aha so Tsubame and Kenshin are cousins! I thought it would be a cool idea, since I think they have a lot in common. What's wrong with Megumi? So many questions will only be answered if you review! just kidding, but it would be nice till next time minna!

-maki

Next Chapter: **How Many More Times**

_He was right, and she was being horrible about such a little thing. _

_---_


	9. How Many More Times

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**to the lovies who reviewed! o**

**Drawkcab: here ya go :D enjoy! XD**

**Crewel: wow I'm so glad I attracted some Sano/Megumi fans! here here haha! o I hope you enjoy the next few chappies then .**

**Miharu Kawashi: isn't it though? sigh I thought it would be a nice twist to have Shinta as the trouble maker **

**Mad-4-Manga: I've been there, actually I'm supposed to be babysitting right now XD hope you like this chapter!**

**chakitattyla2h8: haha XD what can we say, the men just can't leave us alone . wow so you're like, royalty! ahhh coolios! XD welcome back from Vegas, hope you had a good time, then again...what happens in Vegas, stays...in...Vegas lol ;)**

**GoldAngel2: highfives the Zep fan! I'm definetly gonna go read your ficcie Kenshin as a DJ is really coolio, thanks so much for the numerous reviews! I feel so...accomplished? lol o **

**Wow o mi gawd I am so thrilled by the number of reviews you guys give me! tears of joy! Here is the next chapter, and for those of you who wonder where Tomoe disappeared to, don't worry I'm getting some ideas But she won't show up for a few more chapters, so that's for all you Tomoe hatas out there .**

-infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: sighs this is boring...I'm gonna go read my RK mangas which I...did not create...but...I paid for them...so...but I don't 'OWN' them...

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

**Chapter Nine **

_How Many More Times_

"Megumi are you okay?" Kaoru whispered. Megumi had climbed onto the subway car looking a mess. She had to have been crying. Kenshin gave Kaoru a concerned look and got out of his seat to let Megumi sit (A/N: How polite he is! ).

"Kaoru, Ken-san...Sano asked me to marry him."

"Wow Megumi that's great! Congratu.." Kenshin stopped. The glare she gave him surpressed his voice.

"Kaoru I don' t know what to do...I want to say yes...but I couldn't..."

"Why Megumi? If you love him, then you don't have to be afraid."

"No that's not it. I just have a fear of commitment..." Megumi pouted. Then she realized that she wasn't being fair to Sano. He was always there for her. When she entered graduate school, he was there for support. He helped her move into her apartment, he was even there to bring her food when she was doing her internship at Brookdale...Megumi shuddered. That was a scary place..Kenshin noticed her change in expression.

"Megumi...we all know you love Sano very much, but if you don't want to get married just yet, then tell him. He'll understand, and he'll stay with you. Sano's not the type to just walk out on someone." Kenshin smiled warmly at her. Megumi blushed. He was right, and she was being horrible about such a little thing.

"Where were you heading Megumi?" Kaoru asked in a happier tone.

"Oh..I was um..." Why had she gotten on the subway? She was heading down to the bar to drink herself to sleep...and yet she turned and went down the steps to the station instead.

"I was going to Sano's place up by Methodist Hospital..." She decided. Yes. She'd go to his apartment, ask for his forgiveness, and consent to marry him. She loved him, and she knew she was just being stupid. No other man could love her and understand her like Sanosuke. She smiled deeply to herself. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and mouthed a 'is she okay?'. Kenshin returned it with a nod and smile.

"We're going to a restaurant near there. Would you and Sano like to come with us?" He asked. He knew Kaoru wouldn't mind. In fact she was egging Megumi on to say yes. Megumi could see the concern and anticipation in her friends' eyes. But she couldn't go with them. She needed to talk **alone **to Sanousuke.

"No thanks guys, I need to talk things over with Sano for a bit first." Kenshin nodded with understanding and pressed on her shoulder.

"Alright. But if you do marry Sano..." he began. "...don't get too frustrated with him, he's a simple boy." They all exchanged laughs and information, then exited the train at their stop.

Megumi wiped her tears and gave a final wave to her friends. With a determined posture and squinted eyes, Megumi jaywalked the street and ignored the yells and carhorns. She could see the Barnes and Noble building near by, and on the curb stood the emergency entrance to Methodist. She smiled in triumph. She was going to go and apologize to Sano. She practically sprinted to the end of the block, quickening her pace as she turned a corner. When she neared the end of the hospital complex, she tripped on a coffee can. Replacing her high heel onto her now bruised foot, she stood up and continued to the top of the hill. Her hair whipped around her face and blocked her view, causing her to bash into a tree (A/N: I don't hate Megumi, but I just thought it would be kinda funny...ermm...nevermind .;;). She clenched her currently bleeding nose shut, and breathed through her mouth. Her asthma burned her lungs, and her knees ached from lack of excersize. Still, she continued to run up the empty block. People would think she had been running from a rapist or something crazy like that.

----

Sano pulled on his leather jacket and tied his bandana tightly. He felt as though someone had just smacked him with a rotten fish. He was starting to doubt his relationship with Megumi. He had just asked her to marry him, and she ignored him and changed the subject. What if she didn't really love him? Then why was she going out with him? She couldn't be after money, becuase, well, he had none. Why would a medical student want to date a drummer in some underground band? He was staring at himself in the mirror. His face paled and his eyes widened. _Could it be? That she was just after..._he shivered at the thought of someone taking advantage of him for sex. Sure he had done so in the past, but never had he expected that he would be the one to have been used like a dishtowel and thrown in the wash. _I guess I had it coming..._he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Feeling melancholy, he decided to get to the local pub to drink the pain away. He took hold of the door handle and turned it ever so slowly.

----

Megumi was already at the door and ready to start knocking when it had opened. She practically burst into tears when she saw Sano. He looked suprised, especially by her appearance. She had a decent amount of bruises running up her leg from her left ankle, she had cuts on her arms and face and Sano could of sworn that her nose had been bleeding. She was wheezing deeply and her eyes were muddy from a crying spell. He immediately forgot the horrible things he thought of earlier.

"Megumi! Oh my God are you alright!" She looked up and smiled. With a deep sigh she finally collapsed into his arms.

----

The waitress sat Kenshin and Kaoru near the kitchen of the restaurant. Most people would consider this an impolite gesture, but not here. To children, getting a booth near the kitchen was a rare and sought after treasure, even to some adults. At this part of the restaurant, the kitchen was revealed by a large counter and island. You could see the excitement of the eatery right there. The chefs who made Two Boots' famous pizza stood near the window, and put on a show of cuisine mastery. They twirled and tossed the dough for all to see, and gave out small samples of dough to children. Children would bring the dough back to the table, and rost it over a candle to make their own pizza.

Even though most of the booths were occupied by familes and small children, Kenshin could tell that Kaoru was enjoying herself. They had ordered a large pie, and a large order of the place's famous sweet potato fries.

**_Blech...I hate sweet potatoes. _**Kenshin twitched.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru said between bites.

"Nothing, Daijobu Kaoru." He said with a feigned smile. He took a sip of his sierra mist and leaned back into the leather booth. Shinta was trying to come out. Yes he had promised him that he'd let him out on Saturday nights, but he had no idea that it was indeed--Saturday night. He looked at his wrist watch. _Six fifteen...maybe if we get out of here before nightfall he won't cause a scene. _

_**Who won't cause a scene? **_Kenshin jumped. Shinta's presence was beginning to startle him more and more.

_'Shinta', can you wait until I've paid and left the restaurant? You can have her all to yourself until tomorrow morning if you wait. _Kenshin heard his voice snicker in the back of his head. Then it faded. He began to worry. What if 'Shinta' planned on hurting Kaoru?

"Kenshin are you alright? Here let me get the check. I'll pay for it this time." He was in no mood to argue now. Kaoru could tell he was struggling and that he was in pain. She hailed for a waitress and demanded the check. After paying the bill, she helped him out of the booth and squeezed his hand.

"Kenshin, let's go home. I'm worried about you." Kenshin nodded and held his head. It was starting to burn up. He glanced at his watch again. It was going on seven. Why couldn't 'Shinta' just hold on until nightfall? _Oh shit...I told him to wait til we left the restaurant..._

----

"Sir, her wounds are rather suspicious. I highly doubt that 'she got them from running in her heels up the street like an idiot.'" the emergency room doctor quoted Sanosuke.

"Listen Doc, I'm tellin' ya, I did not beat her! I opened my door and there she was. She collapsed into my arms!" He thundered. The doctor sighed and looked to Megumi. She had just finished getting a nebulizer treatment and sat up from the hospital bed.

"He's telling the truth sir. I was running because I wanted to catch him before he left." The Dr. was not going to be convinced that easily. He eventually brought in the cops, and after deliberating with witnesses who claimed they saw Megumi running up 8th avenue, the doctor finally believed them.

"Doctor, I think that they're telling the truth." One officer said. "Yeah, she's just some crazy lady who was in a hurry. In fact if it weren't for the bird-head here..." Sano cringed. "Then she probably would have fainted in the streets and could have been...mugged...kidnapped...raped..." the police officer rambled on, leaving the doctor speechless. The officers swooshed through the hospital curtains and exited through the lobby.

"Well...whatever. It's kind of late so it's not a bad idea to keep her overnight for observation. She might have a relapse from the asthma. You can stay overnight if you wish." The doctor sulked out of the cubicle to tend to other emergencies. Sano eyed him with a scowl. He turned to find Megumi grasping his arm.

"Thank you Sano. And if you're still up to it...then yes..." and with that she fell asleep. He didn't need to ask her what she said 'yes' to. He already knew. Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, he began to fill out the paper work a nurse had given him.

_Married...engaged...single...seperated..._he stopped. He took out a pen and circled 'engaged' in blue ink.

---

A/N: I decided to not end this one with a cliffhanger. I hope you understood that last paragraph, it was murder to write eheheh...,;; This chapter is dedicated to all you Sano/Megumi fans Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys make me feel so warm and fuzzy!

Next Chapter: **Nobody's Fault but Mine**

_Kaoru felt horrible, as if she cheated on Kenshin. _

_---_


	10. Nobody's Fault but Mine

_**Painted Chord**_

**----**

**I can't thank all of you readers who review, because there are too many of you! **

**So let me just highfive you all right now . highfive!**

**This chapter for me is kind of slow, but its really all about plot development now. The last few paragraphs are my favorite I had a lot of fun writing them, and hopefully you won't think I'm _too _crazy o;; **

-infidelmaki-

**Disclaimer**: ahhhhhhhhhhhh XD I don't like own RK? tee hee!

**Summary**: An artist meets the guitarist of her dreams, the only problem is he has a split personailty disorder. So who is Kaoru really in love with? Kenshin, or his split personality 'Shinta'? (AU, KK, AMi, SMeg Rated T)

**Chapter Ten **

_Nobody's Fault but Mine_

Although Kaoru didn't notice it yet, Kenshin was already changing into 'Shinta'. His long red bangs hid his eyes, allowing him to make the transformation unnoticed. His eyes flashed between amber and lavender...then turned a rich orangey color. The struggle continued like this for five more minutes as Kaoru led Kenshin through Prospect Park. Normally, one wouldn't walk through such a park at night, but Kaoru felt totally comfortable with Kenshin around. Finally, his eyes settled on remaining amber. 'Shinta' was here to stay until tomorrow morning.

"It's beautiful at night, ne Kenshin?" Kaoru sighed. 'Shinta' remained silent, he just grasped her hand. He could feel her temperature rise. A smug smile appeared on his face. He led her to a nearby bench and sat her down. He stood up infront of her and leaned down to kiss her. That's when she noticed his eyes.

"'Shinta'!" He smiled at her, which made her face redden. His voice was low and husky as he spoke.

"..._Miss Kaoru..."_ he whispered seductively. Her spine tingeled and she melted. She grabbed his neck and forced a kiss on him, which he gratefully accepted. After a while, the two seperated to breathe. Kaoru felt something new about this kiss. Usually he forced it on her, but this time it was vice versa. Kenshin had told her to use his weakness against him, but she betrayed him and played along. Kaoru felt horrible, as if she cheated on Kenshin.

"Miss Kaoru. Let me remind you that Kenshin and I are the same one man. You haven't betrayed him in any way..." he whispered in her ear. She blushed and kissed his neck. She tugged his collar and pulled him onto the bench.

----

Kenshin was awakened by the sunlight that poured through the window like sweet honey. He breathed deeply and instantly was comforted by the beautiful fragrance of...jasmine. His eyes opened immediately to view tuffs of black hair. He folowed the ebony locks to their owner--Kaoru.

"Ka-Kaoru! Not again!" He yelped. She moaned and tightened her grip on his waist.

"Kao-Koshii! Please!" Her eyes batted open and she smiled.

"Mmm...Ohayo Shinta." she whispered.

"Sh-Shinta!" Kenshin growled.

"Kenshin!"

"Kaoru!" Kaoru blushed. She had forgotten about last night. What would she tell him? That she willingly did this with 'Shinta'? Kenshin could read her eyes perfectly. They were like the morning mist over a lake, which usually meant that she was feeling guilty. It hurt him to figure out what happened last night. The last time they did this, 'Shinta' had forced her into it...but the look in her eyes. It was like she had forced **him **into doing this! Seeing that he read her like a book, Kaoru broke down and began to sob. Kenshin felt pangs of guilt, and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Kenshin...I love you..." Kenshin was suprised, but releaved.

"Aishiteru Kaoru." He kissed her forehead.

----

Sano held his fiancee's hand as they walked out of the outpatient lobby. She used his shoulder for support and closed her eyes.

"How you feelin'?" He asked in a concerned tone. She smiled, eyes still closed, and answered.

"Much better. I feel so...relieved. Believe it or not, that was a great vacation...even if it was just one night." She chuckled.

"Well speaking of vacations..." he smirked. "Where do you want to go for our honey moon?" she blushed and laughed her 'ohohohohohoho' laugh (her vixen laugh tee hee...) smacking him playfully on the arm. He sweatdropped and snickered.

"Puerto Rico." she snapped.

"What?"

"I want to go to Puerto Rico for our honeymoon." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sano looked up at the ceiling. Sano let go of her hand.

"Hey Fox, that's pretty expensive don't ya think?" He looked at her with worried eyes. She shrugged it off and searched her thoughts for a response.

"Yeah but usually the parents pay for things like this." She rebuttled, a malicious gleam in her eye.

"But Megumi you can't ask your mom for that kind of money! I won't let you take advantage of a woman who can't even walk!"

"No no...I'd never to that to my mother...but...what about--" Sano cut in right before she said "your parents".

"Oh no no no! Not my dad. No way are you dragging them into this." He defended.

"C'mon Sanosuke! I've never even met your family! I think it would be great to invite them to the wedding, you have to!" Sano swallowed hard. Sure, he'd have to introduce Megumi to his family sooner or later...but what would she think of...gulp...them?

----

Misao placed a pile of dirty dishes on the cart gingerly. She began to wheel the cart to the back of the diner.

"Why in God's name is that old man making me bus tables..."

"MISAO-CHAN!" A voice cackled from behind her.

"Oh...Grampa Okina!" She stammered.

"You have a phone call." He told her with a sweet smile. She knew that behind that lovable 'crazy old man' facade..was a sinister, perverted, old coot. She mocked him from behind as he walked away. She skipped to the front counter and picked the phone up from the reciever.

"Hai, Misao speaking."

_Misao-chan. _

_"_AOSHI-SAMA!" She screeched. She sweatdropped as she waved to the customers staring at her. Once they resumed eating, she huffed and continued talking to her precious Aoshi-sama.

_I was wondering..do you want to hang out tomorrow? _Misao blushed and jumped excitedly.

"Ummm...I don't know." She giggled. She could hear him breathing on the other line...she was so close and yet so far away...

_ Well good...I was going to actually suprise you but...I got a rental in the Hamptons, and I was going to invite everbody... _Misao began to yelp. After a while, she couldn't scream any more and all she could do was mouth an inaudible 'oh my gawwd!'...She tried to calm down and remain cool.

"Sure Aoshi. That sounds okay I guess." He snickered on the other line. _She's such a weirdo. _He sighed, and continued.

_Alright, make sure you let Kaoru know about it. We'll try and figure out when we can all go. _The two exchanged their good byes and hung up.

----

Sano took a nervous gulp out of his tall glass of water. The overhead ceiling fan roared like a lion on the savana. He shifted in his wicker chair as he waited for his father to enter the room.

"Ah Sanosuke my son!" The man cheered. Sano began to sweat, it was Sozo Sagara, the Captain of the Hampton Bays police force. The man approached him with a wide smile and choked him in a bear hug.

"D-Dad...Where's mom?" He managed to crack out from his father's grip. His father loosened and set him free. He approached a wine rack and pulled out a bottle of Spanish Sangria. He pulled out three glasses from a cabinet and poured the wine into them up to the rim. Sano accepted the drink, took a light sip, and placed it back on the white, tiled table.

"Your mother went out shopping. You know how she is...She'll be ecstatic to see you after so long. You look so...old after six months! My baby boy!" He went to hug Sano again, obviously he was a tad...tipsy. Suddenly, they heard the door click and the sound of numerous bags dropping to the hardwood floor.

"Oh Sozo-chan...I found these wonderful wineglasses..." The voice was too familiar. It sounded like the voice of a teenage boy in puberty. It was the voice of his 'mother'.

"Oh Sano-chan! My little tori-atama!" Kamatari screeched as he threw his arms around Sano. As you may already know, Kamatari is incapable of being of Sano's biological mother. Sano was the product of one too many beers after a Cher concert. However, Kamatari had been with Sano's father since he was a year old, and so Sano had...dare I say it...grown to love him as he would a real mother. He had the grace and style even Kaoru would envy but he was incredibly strong, and would probably be a quite handsome man if he dressed like one. Kamatari let go of Sano and took a seat in a chair across from him

"So Sanosuke...what brings you out to the island after six long months?" He smiled. Captain Sagara leaned in as well, he was quite eager to know why he had taken the time to drive two hours from Brooklyn to the Hamptons. Sano breathed deeply and told them everything. The band, Megumi, his proposal...They sat there looking at him as if he had ten heads.

"Umm..you guys?" He waved his hand infront of his father's eyes. Snapping back to reality, Kamatari jumped up from his seat and danced excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell us! Oh my God I'm so excited!" Sano blinked and looked down.

"What's the matter son, didn't you tell Megumi..that..." Sano cocked his head to the side confusedly.

"That well..you know..." Captain Sagara jerked his thumb at Kamatari, who was oblivious to everything.

"Well...no..." Sanosuke blushed and put his hand behind his head.

"Why not dear? I want to meet her...and her parents too! Oh joy!" Kamatari giggled and danced about the room.

"It's not Megumi...she'd love you guys...It's her..um...her mother." Captain Sagara threw his head back and chuckled.

"Is that all?" The two stifled their laughter. "What is she? Conservative?" they both shifted to hysterics. Sano lowered his eyes onto his wine glass. He brought it up quickly and downed the Sangria while shaking his head 'yes'.

"How conservative is the woman?" Kamatari laughed while wiping a tear from his eye. Sano lowered the glass. Feeling more relaxed, he let it flow.

"Umm...Does 'Bush Vote' conservative fill in the gaps?" He uttered.

---

A/N: By the way: sorry to you dubya fans out there, but obviously this family is 'alternative' and pretty much not on Bush's side. I'm not a Bush fan persay..but then again I wasn't really with Kerry either. So I'm neutral I guess hahah! Have you ever seen the movie, 'The Birdcage'? Great movie Weeeelll...Capatain Sagara + Kamatari + Sanosuke as their son... priceless memories stay tuned, and thanks for the love! Leave more reviewage!

Next Chapter: **The Song Remains the Same**

_She was angry for some reason that Kenshin had taken his pill. _

_---_


	11. note from Maki!

**Hiyas everyone**.

It's been so long ne?

Well too many things happened in my life…and I was unable to update due to the circumstances (moving into a new house, death in the family, school—but majorly the problem was the death in the family)

Well my muse has returned. And I do have the next two chapters saved on a disk. I hope to update soon.

I really don't know where this story is going, so I'm going to try and finish it. I've got an idea for another one…so I'm gonna try doing both.

I shall be updating soon with some **new stuff**

**Lots of luv**

maki o


End file.
